


Stirring the pot

by FallenSoFar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Summary: Naturally, Astra sets a tiny dish of choppped chillis next to Alex's bowl.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Stirring the pot

Alex has her hand poised just over the handle of the crock-pot when there’s a pinch around her waist, followed by a brief swooping sensation. Blinking to find herself now at the opposite end of the house, arm still raised, she spins only to find empty air behind her.

A giggle permeates through the house.

Shaking her head with a smile, Alex makes her way slowly back to the kitchen. The tantalising scent of chilli, which had hit her the moment she'd stepped through the door, gets stronger with every step. By the time she reaches the stove, her mouth is watering. 

Surely she can just have a little taste test.

Alex has a spoon in hand and has just lifted the lid when she is whisked away again. Her capture is slower this time, and she's able to feel the skinny arms wrapped around her torso before she's dropped unceremoniously on the couch. Halfway to her feet, Alex’s way is suddenly blocked in a blur of motion. Her youngest plants herself in front of the couch, fists jammed on her hips and brow furrowed in imitation of her aunt’s best serious-Supergirl face.

‘Je.ju said “stop your mama from touching that food by any means necessary”.’ 

‘Oh she did, did she?’ A nod follows, and a sly smile at the loophole allowing her to break the normal rules. Alex raises an eyebrow and smothers a smile when Astra’s newest recruit fidgets, suddenly unsure she's not in trouble.

‘We can't disobey the General then, can we?’ Just as her daughter is sighing in relief Alex reaches up and grabs the tiny jailer around the waist, pulling her down onto the couch for a tickle that releases an immediate howl of laughter and vows to ‘never surrender’.

By the time Astra calls them to dinner, both convict and jailer are wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Alex catches herself thinking she's never been so happy, and if the cost of that is a lifetime of tame chilli, then it's a price she'll gladly pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, Astra sets a tiny dish of choppped chillis next to Alex's bowl.


End file.
